


we might be dead by tomorrow

by XMRomalia



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Дикарка пришла в Темнейшее за своим будущим. Весталка — за своим прошлым.





	we might be dead by tomorrow

Дикарка глядела на робко дрожащее пламя, вовсе не смущаясь тяжести на обнаженном плече. Руины обволокли их крохотный лагерь тишиной — опасной тишиной — и она прислушивалась к шорохам в этой темноте, в этой черноте, оставленная сторожить.  
  
Вся напряженная, ожидающая опасности с любого уголка Руин — что с уже пройденных, что с предстоящих, она не волновалась с иных шумов — «живых», как любил фыркать когда-то Джаффар. Говорил он — радуйся, если видишь мышей и крыс, благодари пауков за весть, потому что там, где нет мелкого зверья, живет нечто страшное.  
  
То, что этих крыс-мышей-пауков сожрало.  
  
И Нито вслушивалась в шелест маленьких лапок, вороша короткой палкой костёр. Чуть склоняясь набок, чуть горбясь, ибо на её плече спала весталка. Дева, заключенная в ткань и сталь будто с рождения; дева, чья коса в отсвете огня отливала диким золотом, находимым детьми её племени в реке близ стоянки клана.  
  
Ей нужен отдых, осознавала Нито, и поэтому садилась ровнее. Приобнимала девушку сначала за стан, после за плечи — так, чтобы той было удобнее, теплее. Чтобы спина не болела, как проснется, не было ноющего чувства в шее.  
  
Весталка лежала тихо как мышка, и Нито с усмешкой касалась кончиками пальцев кромки золотистых волос. Позже и вовсе притягивая девку к себе, зарываясь носом в пряди — пахнущие травами, припарками и остро-остро — льном.  
  
Каждый должен найти пару, вспоминала Нито слова шаманки, шелестящей перьями и мехом в своих одеждах. Говорила она: в этом великий смысл, дитя. Поодиночке мы слабы. Поодиночке нас ждет лишь смерть.  
  
Дикарка усмехалась этому, поправляя весталкин капюшон, спавший со светлых кудрей, — ласково, пускай пальцы огрубели от обращения с секирой.  
  
Спи, думала она, вспоминая с тоской минувшее.  
  
Спи, ибо хуже недосмотренного сна — только смерть.  
  
* * *  
  
— Не сдавать позиций, сукины дети!  
  
Волосы дикарки — ржавая медь в водах горной реки; её секира — сам глас богов, новых и старых, клокочущих в слепой ярости.  
  
Ей не видно, кто позади — остроязыкий глупец в цветных тряпках? Девка со сверкающими побрякушками или глупышка, верующая во свет? Нито не знала, её не волновали переговоры, оглядки, чужие догматы и принципы. Её дело — сражение, её дело — убивать, кромсать, рыча первобытно, и она делала это хорошо. Проносилась сквозь ряды сектантов и культистов точно нож, пущенный умелой рукой, пачкаясь их кровью, сукровицей, облизывая губы и усмехаясь безумно.  
  
Товарищи? Сопартийцы? Плевать.  
  
Нито, изгой из рода Бвенса’мбди, сама себе армия.  
  
Её руки — лапы волка, а взгляд и того орлицы — зоркой, опасной и крайне-крайне скорой на расправу. Засада для неё мелочь, глупость, пускай испустил дух собачник и нашел свой покой наемник со стрелой в горле. Ей плевать, как и в начале похода.  
  
Остальные лишь мешают, путаются под ногами.  
  
Ей не нужен никто.  
  
Она рвала и метала, разрывая сектантов огненным вихрем; пачкалась в их кровушке как в знамени своей победы, переступая вырванные секирой из уюта животов органы, продавливая чью-то черепушку острым каблуком… лишь после заметив, что собственных ран — свежих, налитых алой влагой — нет, а со спины доносились звуки боя, не блаженная тишина.  
  
«Назад, отродья тьмы!»  
  
Девчушка эта, прикрывавшая дикарке спину — тоньше ветки, слабее ветерка в погожий день. Нито перестала обращать на неё внимание; уверена была, что не пройдет и мгновения, как свалится белокурая головка дурочки на каменный пол. Покатится, показывая выпученные глазки, распахнутый рот.  
  
Умрет она, потому что духи не чтят слабых; умрет, потому что свет этих «верующих» — пшик во тьме. Как от свечки промокшей.  
  
Но когда бой закончился, тишину разодрали в клочья не одно, но два дыхания.  
  
Дикарка наконец-то нашла время глянуть в сторону последней выжившей спутницы. Измученная, с испачканными доспехами и окровавленной косой на плече, она казалась не такой уже и слабой, как на перевале в самом начале похода. Тогда взбалмошная, бодрая, лопочущая соловьем — сейчас выглядела помятой, но живой.  
  
Хороший знак, как на вкус Нито.  
  
Впрочем, засада бесславно подорвала их силы, как бы дикарке ни хотелось этого отрицать. Духи потребовали вернуться, перегруппироваться — в общем, с весталкой и охапкой оружия павших подмышкой (эдакая традиция, позволяющая похоронить хотя бы что-то), Нито пришлось возвращаться в гниющий заживо городок. Уже в нем отчитываться перед лупоглазым наследником, после топать в казармы, ковыляя на левую ногу (обнаружив как-то совершенно случайно, что она у неё, оказывается, подбита), параллельно отмахиваясь от лопочущей мародерки Беатрис, проклятой протеже наемника, вечно ходящего с унылой мордой. Ну, так казалось. Маска не давала узнать точно.  
  
«Видела эту антикварку в кибитке? Такая загадочная».  
  
Нито видела, но больше хотела спать.  
  
«А эту весталку новую? Кажется, её звали…»  
  
Итак, осознала сонная и морально убитая Нито, отмахиваясь от дальнейших слов: у молодой весталки со взглядом крольчонка все-таки есть имя. Как и у каждого, приходящего в это Ц’васки забытое место, но не то чтобы Нито взаправду пыталась запомнить, отложить деталь в памяти — каждую неделю в подземельях кто-то да мрет, и кто знает — вдруг девка будет следующей?  
  
Тратить своё время впустую, запоминая имя каждого смертника? Глупость.  
  
Но проходила неделя. Две, три, четыре и пять — весталка все так же жива, бодра, даже изредка не выглядела прожеванной и выплюнутой. Накидывала капюшон бодро, воевала — если это можно так назвать — наравне с остальными.  
  
А еще оказывается — со слов той же мародерки, разумеется — что весталку звали Анастасией.  
  
Она верила в Свет искренне и незамутнённо, но ни разу не сказала ничего в укор Нито. Казалось, будто игнорировала; слишком высокомерна, считала себя выше остальных — но нет. Каждый привал она обходила всех, перекидывая толстую косу через плечо. Будь то Джаффар, старый оккультист, два брата-крестоносца, слуга закона с псиной или сама Нито — ко всем относилась одинаково, хотя казалось бы.  
  
Хм. Тогда почему молчит? Нито не знала. Лишь следила, как девчонка осматривала всех молча — ранена, не ранена, разошлись швы или нет. Шептала святые стихи над увечьями; заговаривала их, точно городская шептунья.  
  
«Будет лучше», — обещала она, если кто-то начинал паниковать. Ласково так, беря разволновавшегося за руку и переплетая пальцы со своими.  
  
Духам она не нравилась. То и не странно: девка, которую большая часть этих монстров напополам сломает и не заметит, да лезет на передовую? Пытаясь сражаться наравне с остальными? Пф.  
  
Те же шаманки в Бвенса’мбди ценились на вес золота, но и были столь могущественными, что даже самые дикие воительницы боялись сказать им слово наперекор. В их кинжалах и костях, висящих точно украшения на шее и обнаженной груди, хранилась великая мощь духов-предков. Слово шаманки — закон; если она вместе с духами решала, что война с другим племенем проигрышная — никто не смел им перечить. Отступали, принимая поражение. Смирялись, платили дань, не позволяя даже мысли в голове проскользнуть — вдруг неправа, вдруг солгала?  
  
Их мудрые женщины были сильными, опасными, властными — что же могут эти «боевые монахини»? Их молитвы сильны так же, как заговор малолетней шаманской ученицы, еще толком не научившейся ходить; а эти крестоносцы? Воистину позор. Сражаются мечами, которыми в их племени брезговали шестилетние дети.  
  
Возможно, подумалось однажды Нито, умей они то, что умели в Бвенса’мбди — никого бы больше наследнику, этому напыщенному уродцу, и нанимать бы не пришлось. Пронеслись бы вчетвером через все коридоры как миленькие, и не полнилось бы кладбище с такой пугающей скоростью.  
  
Но Бвенса’мбди далеко. Уведены её матерью из этих мертвых земель; Нито одна, изгнанная с позором. Ты не нашей крови больше, не нашей плоти — сказали ей на растущую луну, и она подчинилась. Осталась, когда остальное племя встало и ушло на запад, к плодородным землям, не застигнутым кошмаром.  
  
Они ушли, и Нито последовала в другую сторону. Пришла по наводкам белокожих к этому Мез’зара забытому месту — и решила, что вот она, её судьба. Нито завершит поход, победит тёмного духа подземелий и, если у него будет плоть, — съест его сердце. В доказательство того, что она все такая же дочь Бвенса’мбди, все еще дочь своей матери, пускай и совершила ошибку.  
  
Если же нет, если погибнет — духи увидят старания, её ярость и пылкость — и она вернется в племя призраком, защищающим его. Присоединится к армии Куарра, направит луки, пропитанные волей Хьёртур.  
  
Бояться нечего.  
  
Но не страх становился ей раздражителем, нет. Напыщенный наследник то и дело слал эту девку, весталку, вместе с Нито. Мол, «ты слишком неосторожна, тебе нужен лекарь», не осознавая, что неосторожность — часть дикарки. Её честь, её слава.  
  
Но выбора не оставалось. Наследник платил, давал ей драку и возможность после неё возлежать с хорошенькой девчонкой из борделя — спорить было бессмысленно.  
  
Но порой хотелось. Сильно.  
  
Вздыхая, Нито на подобных «благодетельных» вылазках всегда отсаживалась от остальной группы, проходясь точильным камнем по своей алебарде. Следила как кошка из укрытия за Анастасией, ходившей между членами отряда — тому перевязать раны, тому сказать доброе слово. За братьями-крестоносцами, если слали и их тоже; за всеми товарищами, в общем-то. Подсчитывая в уме — кто предаст? Кто умрет?  
  
Догадки почти всегда били в точку, не считая одного маленького, маленького исключения.  
  
В виде девчушки с золотой косой, чтоб её.  
  
Походы, впрочем, и вправду становились тяжелее, будто они разворошили осиное гнездо. Силы кончались быстро, припасы — еще быстрее — и им то и дело приходилось останавливаться на минуты или часы, потому что кто-то свернул ногу. Или истекает кровью. Или отравлен. Весталка в подобные моменты подавала тихий голос: погоди, мол, Джинглсу-Беатрис-Айдану-кому-угодно плохо!  
  
Нито всегда останавливалась с глухим вздохом, позволяя той хлопотать. С чистым осознанием — она то дальше пройдет, сразится и победит, вернется домой, а эти? Сдохнут за поворотом.  
  
Жалко гробовщика, вчера ведь начались заморозки.  
  
Духам эта хлопочущая деваха, впрочем, все так же не нравилась. Они перешептывались на грани сознания Нито; спрашивали друг друга: кто в здравом уме при её-то слабости покинет уют, безопасность и отправится на встречу к самой смерти?  
  
Это поступок или достойной души, или глупца, замечал веско Куарра.  
  
И Нито, уверенная, что Ана относится к последним… С некоторой тоской вспоминала их старую весталку, бесящуюся со всего старуху Агнес. Когда та орала — дрожали стены руин; когда она шикала на милующихся в углу разбойника и шута, содрогалась сама земля.  
  
Не то чтобы те её слушали — но эффект же был!  
  
Эта же с доспехами будто по худощавому телу не подогнанными казалась крольчонком пучеглазым, заключенным в человеческую плоть. Избегала сражений, молилась каждую схватку столь неистово, что раны заживали быстрее, чем успевали кровоточить; факел почти не гас, а сама девчушка, пускай и едва стояла к моменту выхода из подземелья, казалась невозможно счастливой.  
  
И этим Дикарку бесила до невозможности.  
  
Она общалась с духами, когда наследник отправлял в бой других своих солдат; спрашивала у них совета и находила их во снах, но ни один из них не мог сказать точно, почему эта девчонка все еще была жива. В ней не было силы, не было умений особых, кроме этой гнусной веры — и все? Этого правда достаточно?  
  
Духи не знали ответа, и Нито в один момент не выдержала, подловила весталку на привале, зыркая злобно. Так, будто бы сама девчушка чем-то перед ней провинилась, да хоть собственной миролюбивостью и желанием отсиживаться за спинами товарищей, пока это возможно.  
  
— Значит, — щурилась дикарка, схватив девчонку за запястье. Сжимая сильно, будто та правда могла убежать, — это то, что ваш Создатель творит? Ждет, пока люди сделают работу, дабы после присвоить себе заслуги? Хм? Поступок крысы, знаешь ли.  
  
Они совсем недавно стали на привал, и, помешивая весьма вкусно пахнущую пищу в котелке над тусклым костром, Анастасия спокойно улыбнулась, пускай Нито и заметила с удовольствием, как дрогнула её рука — тонкая, и не заметишь, как сломаешь:  
  
— Создатель ничего не делает. Помимо того, что несет своё благословение в сердца верных и направляет их в делах, что те считают благими.  
  
Ладонь она вырвала на удивление резко, прищурившись и поправив темнеющий в отсвете костра рукав — так, будто отряхиваясь от грязи, впервые за все долгое время:  
  
— Знакомо, не правда ли?  
  
Нито вскинула брови, ошалев даже от мысли о подобных сравнениях. Её духов-предков, её наставников — да сравнивать со своим проклятущим Создателем?!  
  
От злости дикарка почти вскипела, открывая рот и закрывая, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Весталка лишь хмыкнула, поднявшись и отойдя в сторону сумок — кажется, за приправами или завернутыми в холщовую бумагу кусками хлеба, сложенными кухаркой в поход. Свет костра играл тусклыми бликами на её спине, и Нито недовольно фыркнула, возвращаясь в свой условный угол, где собиралась просторожить болванов всю ночь. Хоть на проходящих мимо скелетах согнав злость, кипящую под ребрами.  
  
Шут же лишь хмыкнул, похлопав ошалевшую было дикарку по плечу, как старую подругу, чуть склонив голову набок:  
  
— Послушай совет человека, — заговорил он, лениво жестикулируя, — перестань воротить нос от нашей общей подруги, иначе мы все — покойники.  
  
Емко, точно и противно. И ему-то что — он уйдет к своему Дисмасу, даже походкой не изменившись, до конца привала не отходя от него; прижавшись к боку да так и оставшись, позволяя себя обнимать.  
  
А дикарке думать об этом. Сидеть на камне чуть поодаль, глядя на Анастасию, свернувшуюся клубочком ближе к костру; оставившую ей миску с едой, пускай Нито ей и нагрубила.  
  
Такая вежливость? Доброта?  
  
Это было неправильно. Люди не духи, люди не идеальны в несении своей черты — тогда какого черта она себя так ведет? В ней есть зло, знала Нито, есть, как и во всех остальных людях.  
  
Но когда она его покажет?  
  
Время шло, но ответ не приходил. Они прошли вместе два длинных отрезка пути в Руинах; четыре в катакомбах, но маска «невинной монахини» не падала, не ломалась, заливаясь между трещинок кровью. Очередной поход — и она все так же учтива, все так же ласкова и добра, пускай иногда и защищает себя — неловко, как кошка с обтесанными когтями.  
  
«Не мешай мне, пожалуйста», — срывалось с её губ каждый раз, когда дикарка подходила, лепетала что-то о богах, о их лжи.  
  
«Я поговорю с тобой, но чуть попозже, хорошо?»  
  
Чёртова девка. Спокойная, как воплощенная Феш’фез, возлюбленная всех духов; не поднимает голоса, не рычит, не кричит.  
  
Какого черта она вообще здесь забыла?!  
  
Духи, даже усиленные дурманом и легкой жертвой — в виде сектанта, настигшего их засадой на пути назад — не знали ответа, и Нито пришлось идти в новый в бой с беспокойным, нервным разумом.  
  
На привале она вовсе ушла в сторону и плюхнулась у стенки, радуясь внутри себя, что удалось найти угол, не пропахший свиным дерьмом и блевотой. И подальше от остальных.  
  
Так опасней, да, но так даже как-то… спокойней, что ли.  
  
— … и все же, — донеслись до неё слова мародерки, что склонилась к Анастасии и заговорщически хмыкала, — как так оказалось, что столь невинное дитя — да вдали от родного монастыря?  
  
С усмешкой, легким очерком шляпы, скрывающим в тени глаза. Мародерка Нито тоже не нравилась, но, в принципе, как и всем остальным — если считать за «не нравилась» брезгливость с одновременным жгучим желанием поиметь деваху за трактиром.  
  
— Долгая история, — весталка в ответ улыбалась самыми уголками губ, но фальшь проскочила в словах. Острым писком, и если Нито, сидящая в углу, её услышала — для мародерки это было уж вовсе лакомым куском.  
  
— Так-так, — когда дикарка обернулась, женщина с широкополой шляпой со смешком щурилась, поигрывая кинжалом, — что же это тогда было? Великий Инквизитор отослал тебя за новостями о том, что здесь творится? Или…  
  
Девушка вздохнула, и в свете пламени её лицо казалось уставшим, осунувшимся и невозможно юным. Бледные волосы, заплетенные в неаккуратную косу наливались белизной, темнея ближе к затылку; легкие морщины залегли у совсем молодых глаз.  
  
Дикарке на мгновение почудилось, что она спит, и во сне этом видит не Анастасию, но Хьёртур — олениху, духа-покровителя, что оберегала стрелы охотников от промаха. Что позволяла добытчикам возвращаться с дичью, но одновременно разрешала брать лишь столько, сколько было нужно для пропитания — и ни жизнью больше.  
  
— Нет, — вырвал её из транса голос самой весталки, — это забавные мысли, правда, но все гораздо приземленнее.  
  
Она начала свой рассказ, и дикарка с удивлением отметила, что правда его слушает. Не засматривается в точку, игнорируя; не отмахивается, занимаясь своими делами. Правда слушает чужой рассказ о жизни в стенах горного монастыря, о подъемах до рассвета и засыпания с закатом; о молитвах на рассыпанном горохе, твердой лежанке и засохшем хлебе с бурдюком застойной воды.  
  
Долгий рассказ, интересный по-своему. И лишь Беатрис, их маленькая мародерка с белоснежной головушкой, хмыкнув, выцепила из него самое нужное:  
  
— Тебя изгнали, — точно приговором, — за еретичество. Не так ли?  
  
Весталка усмехнулась грустно, кивая и касаясь места на груди, где под доспехами и одеждами должен был покоиться священный крест Создателя, охраняющий детей Его от зла и соблазна.  
  
Её брови дрогнули, и, кивнув еще раз, она вздохнула:  
  
— Верно. Но свет Его не отвернулся от меня, и я буду делать все, что в моих силах, чтобы помочь вам.  
  
Она подняла глаза, встретившись взором с дикаркой. Невольно Нито задалась вопросом: как долго Анастасия знала, что та подслушивает; впрочем, прервав зрительный контакт, она возвратилась к своим ритуалам, к ярко-синей краске и тугому плетению рыжих волос. Их ждала битва, великая битва со свиным чудовищем; все остальное — лишено смысла. Лишено чести.  
  
Так она и думала, когда все приготовления были завершены, и последний рубеж — в виде полуразложившихся тварей, свиней едва напоминавших — пал.  
  
Дверь поддалась с хрустом и чавком, и мародерка с крестоносцем тихо застонали, отряхивая ладони, полные налипшей слизи. Нито только фыркнула, чуть отойдя и распахнув дверь с пинка ноги — влетая первая, как и положено девам рода Бвенса’мбди.  
  
«Не бояться. Налетать на неведанное с наскоку, показывая ему ярость и злость дикого рода…»  
  
Перед глазами наемников предстал открытый зал с привычными, заросшими мхом стенами. Отличался он от других разве что огроменной кучей гнилого мяса да решеткой сбоку, выглядящей так, будто это месиво она, ожив на мгновение, выблевала самостоятельно.  
  
Заходя же дальше в до странного обширный, широкий зал, проваливаясь по щиколотку в жуткую жижу из слизи и тухлой воды, переступая холмы запекшейся крови… Нито чувствовала: что-то не так. Холодок, прошедший по спине от предвкушения не давал ей покоя; путал мысли, заставляя искать подвох.  
  
Но подвох не ждал, пока его найдут.  
  
Огромная куча мяса — сначала принятая за неживую — вдруг покачнулась, как огромное желе из протухших костей. Перевернулась на другой бок с диким рокотом, открывая, что увиденное ими при заходе в зал — лишь спина существа, за которым они пришли.  
  
Спина истинного короля этих земель.  
  
Он был огромным, футов двадцать пять в высоту, не меньше. Вросший в землю гнилым сорняком, раскинув по ней корнями серые петли кишок, он казался истинным властителем катакомб — такой же отвратительный, такой же жуткий и сносящий крышу своей противоестественностью, гадостью. Каждый его вдох сопровождался гнусавым хрюком; кожа плеч разрывалась как тёмными налитыми гнойниками, так и острыми пиками костей, выросшими на мотив наплечников.  
  
Он не заметил их. Двинулся не чтобы напасть, но во имя извращенного удобства, выглядя при том как разжиревший донельзя боров, и это… это было еще омерзительнее.  
  
— О мой Бог, — послышался отчаянный выдох мародерки за плечом, но Нито лишь усмехнулась, сжимая секиру поплотнее.  
  
— Это не твой Бог.  
  
В нос ударял тошнотворно-сладкий запах гнили, протухших яиц и несколько месяцев — или лет — немытого тела. Где-то за спиной Нито крестоносца вывернуло наизнанку, и винить товарища она не могла: тварь воистину поражала своей мерзостью — особенно в ласково-отцовском отношении к маленькому поросенку, лежавшему у отродья под боком. Того чудовище нежно гладило по спине струповатой ладонью, по обломку копыта имея на конце каждого пальца, на мотив ногтя. Почесывало ими загривок, выбирало из короткой шерсти на спине струпья.  
  
Еда и самой Нито подступила к горлу, когда она осознала, что поросенок со всем смаком сосет своему королю… грудь?  
  
Что-то их выдало — может душевное прочищение желудка крестоносца, может всхлип отвращения Беатрис или Анастасии, кто знает. Существо в один момент вдруг взревело, повернув к ним голову, окольцованную ржавой короной, что едва-едва прикрывала шипами мозг — склизкий, розоватый и невозможно мерзкий. Оттащило от себя поросенка, пряча за собой, как за громадной отвратной стеной.  
  
Доставая тесак — огромный, с саму Нито ростом.  
  
— Поехали, — усмехнулась с этого жеста дикарка. Рыча, точно зверь, кидаясь к петлям кишок; прорывая их секирой и вынуждая тварь взреветь, отбегала обратно, лишь заметив, как существо замахнулось своим тесаком. Бой обещал быть славным, обещал быть тяжким, и душа Нито от этого пела.  
  
Сражайся, кричала она, жмуря глаза и чувствуя битьё сердца где-то в горле.  
  
Сражайся и умри, проклятая скотина.  
  
Кожа существа была вся в струпьях и язвах, изрыгающих при движении мышц все новые и новые порции сукровицы, смазывающие кожу, дающие ей тошнотворный лоск. Торчащие с земли кости, мешающие маневрировать, принадлежали то ли бывшим ногам чудовища, то ли существам, им поглощенным — Нито не бралась гадать.  
  
У неё не было времени гадать.  
  
Она была яростна, безумна, набирающая силы от каждого ранения. Те пьянили её; боль — услада, осознавала она, пока не случилось наихудшего. Зверь подловил их — может великой тактикой, может случайно — и на головы Нито с крестоносцем свалился огромный обух, едва не вбивая их в землю, как гвозди.  
  
Нито не знала, как пережила это. Догадывалась, что удар прошел вскользь, но боли это не уменьшало, равно как и унижения от падения на землю, пахнущую засохшей коркой крови и свиным дерьмом. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы подняться из этой отвратной жижи; собственные кости вдруг стали слишком тяжелыми, а голова кружилась, точно юла ребятенка.  
  
Рядом валялся крестоносец, из-под его шлема тонкой струйкой текла алая кровь вперемешку с чем-то мясистым, блеклым. Жутко напоминающим мозги.  
  
Проклятье.  
  
Мародерка лежала где-то сзади; оглушенная еще в начале боя, она привалилась к стенке, едва находя силы, чтобы дышать — видимо, ребра свои тоненькие сломала, слабачка.  
  
Нито попыталась встать, но не вышло — руки подвели её, разъезжаясь в алой жиже; ноги предали её, не собираясь держать тело, и с глухим стоном боли завалившись на раненый бок, едва найдя силы выползти из зловонной массы, Нито подняла глаза, увидев весталку.  
  
Анастасию, единственную стоящую на ногах.  
  
Она поднимала булаву, и свет вокруг её тела почти что искрился огнём, пламенем, жизнью.  
  
Она кричала.  
  
Нито не могла разобрать слов, что явно были какой-то молитвой; свет от её оружия ослеплял чудовище, заставлял мразь и его сучьего выродка отворачиваться и громогласно визжать, но не ранил. Не так, как кинжалы и меч, застрявшие в рыхлой, кровоточащей плоти; не так, как её собственная секира, отбитая в сторону…  
  
Секира.  
  
Она почувствовала, как дух смерти Куарра наполнил её руки силой, а голову — чистотой. Это было как глоток воздуха после выхода из пещер; как отпить воды из чистого ручья после удачной охоты, ощущая на ладонях и под лунками ногтей теплую кровь.  
  
Эта тварь, — шептали духи между висков дикарки в ответ на судорожное «почему», — противна предкам, Нито, противна всему живому. Так убей её, убей — или умри сама, опозоренная.  
  
Это ударило женщину как оплеухой, вынуждая едва не упасть лицом обратно в мясистую жижу, пачкаясь еще сильнее. Опозоренная, обесчещенная; изгой, не имеющий ни семьи, ни рода, ни возлюбленной.  
  
Клеймо, что выжжено на спине пламенем и углями, а на душе — горькими словами матери.  
  
Череп в окружении тонкого кольца.  
  
Её приговор.  
  
Ярость, клокочущая в венах ржавым безумием, запылала вновь, как пламенная соль от искры; руки наполнились силой, как растения жизнью после дождя; легкие набрали воздуха на десять тысяч лет вперед, и она с яростным воплем поднялась на колени, медленно ползя — преодолевая себя, преодолевая саму смерть — к собственной секире, едва не утонувшей в зловонной жиже.  
  
Девка долго не выдержит, осознавала она, вытирая лицо от пропитанной загустевшей кровью гнили. Способна держать разжиревшую гниду в слепоте, но не убить.  
  
Это её участь, её задача, осознавала дикарка с кривой усмешкой, сжимая ладонь на древке секиры.  
  
— Ибо если ты кровоточишь, — рыкнула Нито под нос, резко поднимая голову и усмехаясь, — тебя можно убить.  
  
Заповедь Куарра прозвучала как песня, и она подорвалась, вопреки всему. Ринулась к твари, разрывая воздух криком; выскочила вперед ошалевшей весталки, кидаясь к монстру, занося секиру для удара.  
  
Один взмах по рыхлой плоти — сильный как шторм, как когти загнанного в угол зверя — и тварь заверещала столь громко, что задрожали стены, а поросенок так вовсе оказался заваленным камнепадом свода.  
  
Нито не знала, как может стоять. Она чувствовала, что её тело — измазанное в гнили, крови и дерьме — сломано, её кости болят, её мясо болит, но падать нет времени. Лежать нет времени.  
  
Умирать нет времени.  
  
— Хватай эту суку и бежим. Бежим! — Повторила она уже криком, кидаясь к выходу. Плюнув на собственный приказ, хватая и весталку, и мародерку за шкирку; выкидывая их точно котят из рушащейся пещеры, в последнее мгновение успевая подцепить сумку с наворованным — то есть, честно отобранным — добром.  
  
Упавшая недалеко от выхода Анастасия еле дышала, придерживая за плечо бледную, точно полотно мародерку. Фыркнув от этого жалкого зрелища, дикарка пошла первой, дождавшись девах за поворотом. Надеясь искренне, что гончая судьбы, Ог’цугу, будет благосклонна к ним; отведет засаду, защитит от тени.  
  
«Можешь идти? — послышалось сзади, и Нито от этого фыркнула. — Я знаю, это больно, но нам нужно уходить. Пойдешь последней, ладно?»  
  
В конце концов, дикарка не для того вытаскивала двух дур из лап самого Куарра, чтобы потерять их от укуса личинки или дикой псины.  
  
Покинули они зловонные и отвратные катакомбы — с постоянными стоянками для едва дышащей Беатрис — лишь под вечер, когда погода с концами испортилась.  
  
И, как оказалось, не только погода.  
  
Азарт сошел на нет, отпуская стропы безумия, захватившего край ума Нито еще в начале боя. Демоны окружили рыжую головушку дикарки; шептали вокруг горячо, жарко, точно любовники и любовницы. Говорили об остроте кинжала в голенище сапога; о том, как тонка шея у весталки, идущей чуть впереди, держащей факел крепко, как до того — булаву. А еле живая мародерка, плетущаяся сзади, опасливо пошатываясь — она разве соперница? Едва двигается, едва перебирает своими тонкими-тонкими ножками…  
  
Ей хватит всего пинка с горки, пришло к дикарке осознание. Явно сдохнет, натянув на глазоньки перед смертью свою противную шляпу. Задохнется, ибо ребро прорвет легкое; а звери, дикие звери прилегающего к городку леса… они ведь так любят приходить на острый запах девичьей крови.  
  
Смех тысяч и десяти тысяч звучал скрежетом металла меж дикаркиных висков.  
  
Убей их, Нито, дай истечь кровью.  
  
Убей их, Нито, — шептало в душе нечто, опасное напоминающее говор предков, — убей и вернись со славой, что остальные мертвы, а ты — сама! — убила чудовище, царствующее в мире гниения и вони.  
  
И ей хотелось, правда. Сводя зубы до скрежета, Нито не могла не признаться — она правда желала этого, ведь сколько нужно весталке с тонкими запястьями, весталке с глазами серыми-серыми, точно галька в горной реке? Одного поцелуя кинжалом в шею, после — пару ударов в живот, чтобы наверняка, дыша при том горячо-горячо в тонкий девичий загривок.  
  
Мародерку можно лишить страданий тем же кинжалом. Или столкнуть с тропы, как ей подумалось раньше — та, раненная и обессиленная, явно набредет на диких зверей, учуявших кровь из её сочащихся ран.  
  
Одна зачахнет в руках, как сорванный цветок, другую растерзают — при жизни, при смерти, какая разница?  
  
Убей их, Нито, — звучало в её голове набатом.  
  
Но дикарка размеренно вдыхала и выдыхала. Сжимала секиру, на которую опиралась, точно на посох; поправляла ремень сумки, занимая таким образом руки.  
  
Боги Анастасии могли быть ложью, бредом безумного или вовсе злыми духами, скрывающимися в праведных одежках. Чем угодно, но истина от того не менялась: эта дурочка за неё, Нито, молилась. Самозабвенно, стоя между ней и зверем, защищая… собой?  
  
Пожалуй, это не должно было так дикарку удивлять. Весталка ведь пугливая; осознавала явно, что самой не выбраться, как ни старайся. Нито просто лежала ближе к ней; возможно, была живее из всех, потому Ана и прыгнула, потому собой и закрыла.  
  
Кто знает. Спрашивать осунувшуюся дурочку не хотелось.  
  
Хотелось по-свински — нет, плохое сравнение, очень плохое сравнение — надраться, чтоб до потери сознания, а еще пойти в бордель и сцапать себе пышногрудую красавицу с горящими глазами, чтобы расслабиться, забыться в её ласках.  
  
И она знала: наследник отправит её напиваться. Как разберется со сраной добычей, вытащенной из руин; отправит Беатрис в лечебницу да обвешается погремушками-кулонами, точно девушка легкого поведения, тьфу на него три раза.  
  
Дожидаться этого — как родов после первого секса, и, лениво плюхнувшись по прибытию в свою постель, оглядывая на чудо пустующие казармы, дикарка даже заскучала. Опиумная настойка притупляла истерику, выручка с миссии обещала быть неплохой (явно хватило бы на неделю — а то и две — кутежа), но на душе скребли кошки. Чумные такие, со слезшей кожей и серыми, дьявол их подери, глазами.  
  
Нито не знала, почему поступок сраной весталки так вбился ей в мозги. Почему теперь она прикрывала веки и видела её — безоружную по сути, отчаянную, но до последней капли крови их защищающую? Так не должно быть.  
  
Она ведь белокожая. В ней даже нет чести!..  
  
— Кхм. Можно к тебе?  
  
Голос вырвал из транса, и, глянув в сторону двери, дикарка обомлела.  
  
Для входа в их комнатки на шестерых — по двухместной кровати у каждой стены — никогда не требовалось разрешения, но весталка его просила. Стояла у покошенного дверного косяка, заминалась, сжимая пальцами плоский сверток.  
  
Не то чтобы Нито было интересно — но чем еще занять вечер, пока этот сукин сын вернется с поручениями и её законным посылом на кутеж и оргии?  
  
— Валяй.  
  
У Анастасии странный шаг — слишком легкий, как для боевой девы, но дикарка давно научила себя не обращать внимания на чужие странности. Где-то с момента, как заметила на привале милующихся в углу мародерку и отродье — надо же быть такой слепой, наивной дурёхой…  
  
— Язык твоего народа, — начала вошедшая, даже не зная, куда себя деть, — я слышала, как ты говоришь на очень странном наречии, когда взбе… пребываешь в ярости.  
  
— Ал’гейн, — хмыкнула Нито, похлопав ладонью по кровати подле себя. Благо, настойка опиума притупляла желание свернуть весталке шею и располагала к каким-никаким, но разговорам, — зачем он тебе?  
  
— Ты умеешь на нем читать?  
  
Дикарке захотелось расхохотаться, да прямо в лицо напыщенной малышке, севшей рядом. Заперлись в своих монастырях да сидят уверенные, что более нигде и пшено не всходит, и люди читать не умеют, живя во влажных пещерах да рисуя на стенах «белыми, оставляющими следы камушками».  
  
— Разумеется, — кивала Нито, глядя с прищуром на сверток в чужих тонких пальцах, — что, украла книженцию с библиотеки этого сукиного сына и не можешь прочесть?  
  
— Она моя, — возмутилась девчонка, — она дорога мне. Можешь прочесть? Я могу заплати-  
  
— Золотая цена не для меня.  
  
Дикарка ухмыльнулась, да так, что девчушка аж побледнела. Хотя, может дело и в другом было, но в глазах юной весталки все равно пронесся такой ужас, точно Нито предложила вошедшей раздеться да удовлетворить её ртом, да прямо сейчас, даже в бадье не подмывшись.  
  
Хотя, Куарре одному ведомо, кого эта девчонка успела повидать за свой короткий век.  
  
— Предпочитаю багряную. Кровью. И её ты уже заплатила, — дикарка фыркнула, забрав сверток с худощавых весталкиных рук, невольно коснувшись чужих пальцев своими — мозолистыми, крепкими, — не усни, главное, пока читаю.  
  
Так случилось нечто, чего Нито явно не ожидала. Пускай в венах лениво плескалась сама лава, чтение вытащенной из свертка книги не выбешивало — наоборот, успокаивало разбушевавшиеся было чувства, нервы, психику.  
  
А читать там было что — все страницы, от корки до корки, были испещрены столь мелким почерком, что они едва осиливали два листа за вечер. Слог и правда принадлежал роду Бвенса’мбди, только вот каким образом книга попала к Анастасии? Та украла её, похитила?  
  
Нито хотелось, чтобы все было так. Тогда легко можно было бы вырвать сердце этой мерзкой девчушки, съесть его и вернуться в клан, заслужив прощение возвращением писанных преданий, но…  
  
Но речь на страницах шла не о племени, как ни странно. Не об их роде.  
  
Это был дневник, смекнула дикарка с первых же страниц. Названия месяцев незнакомые, зато все остальное — вполне язык её племени, что путало, сбивало с толку — но выбора особого не оставалось.  
  
За Нито долг Крови, и она обязана его восполнить.  
  
«Семнадцатый день Сечня, покинула стоянку клана. Была бы рада остаться, но в последние две недели наблюдаю странное поведение фауны близ Хагосса: вороны взбешены, сухопутные звери уходят на север. Нахожу трупы крыс; мимо города не замечаю повозок. Скорее всего, случилось худшее…»  
  
Читала она с легкой хмуростью для весталки, глядящей на неё, как девчушка на мамку — так и хотелось сказать: хватит пялиться, да разве ребенка успокоишь?  
  
«Пятое число Травного месяца, обнаружила улучшения в почве и зверином мире в районе Страды, что к югу от полностью вымершего Хагосса. Ветер в последние семеро суток преобладает как юго-юго-восточный, что противоречит заборам почвы. Значит ли, что миазмы взаправду не связаны с чумой, как предполагала Лидретта?»  
  
Страница заменялась страницей. Девчушка перестала её бояться, даже зевала порой, упираясь виском в загорелое плечо и смотря на листы — так, будто что-то в них вправду разбирала.  
  
«Седьмое Ревуна, погода становится все хуже. Если верить знакам — близится холодная зима, и путешествовать в ней не выйдет. Нужно найти город, а в нём — человека, заинтересованного в науке. Тяжело, но и не с таким справлялись».  
  
Страница уходила за страницей, день за днем.  
  
На седьмые сутки чтения — с перерывами на кутеж, сон и дам, разумеется, — Нито обнаружила, что её не так уже и сильно бесила эта выскочка, когда она молчала тихой мышкой и лишь зыркала — осторожно, как тот же зверек из норы.  
  
На двадцатый день книга истощилась на треть, и Анастасия впервые уснула на её плече. Внезапно так, просто закемарив и тихо засопев; Нито не заметила этого, пока та не начала съезжать вниз. Дуреха; не обмолвилась словом даже, что устала.  
  
Нито почти с усмешкой вспомнилось, как девушка солгала, дабы остаться в городе, с ней и этим зачуханным томиком. Клялась-божилась она тогда перед наследником, что чувствует свое женское недомогание, а потом ночью — как ни в чем не бывало — соскользнула в комнату к дикарке (другие товарищи, благо, крепко спали). Смотрела она тогда воистину как котёнок, как юные девчушки из её клана — невинно, робко… и совершенно бесстыже.  
  
Читать в полумраке от тусклой свечки было тяжко, но Нито читала. До того самого момента, пока пришедшая, пригревшись у загорелого бока, не задремала.  
  
Странная, неловкая. Молящаяся чужим ей богам — за неё.  
  
— Зачем? — однажды все-таки вырвалось у дикарки, и Анастасия без всех своих боевых регалий — в простой рубахе, простых брюках — казалась почти не-собой. Лишь серые глаза привычно сверкали, да брови вскидывались в непонимании.  
  
— Зачем ты молишься за меня своим богам? Я для них еретичка.  
  
Улыбка у Анастасии вышла какой-то грустной, и, заправив светлую прядь за ухо, она вздохнула, легко помотав головой:  
  
— Это то, почему я была изгнана. В монастыре говорили все, как ты сейчас — Создатель принимает лишь людей, поклоняющихся Ему. Лишь тех, что чтит Его, но я так не думаю. Разве может все быть так просто? Разве не может быть так, что Создатель — один — но каждый Его видит иначе?  
  
Изгиб брови Нито, кажется, был весьма красноречив. А выдох — «по-человечески можно?», и вовсе заставил весталку вздохнуть.  
  
— Твои духи, — начала та пояснять, — боги Джаффара, наш Создатель и еще множество иных предметов почитания — как мы можем говорить, что истинна лишь в ком-то одном? Ты видела, как работают мои молитвы, я же становилась свидетелем, как духи давали тебе силу или боги Джаффара защищали нас от ночных нападений. Как мы можем быть так уверены в чем-то одном после этого?  
  
Нито вздохнула, пытаясь переварить чужие слова.  
  
— То есть, вот во что ты веришь?  
  
Анастасия лишь взяла книгу, которую они до того читали. Рассказ о странствующей лекарке, едва не настигшей истинную природу чумы — но попавшей в плен к безумному дворянину и едва там не сошедшей с ума.  
  
Рассказ, написанный на наречии её дикого народа, — странный дневник, ни дать ни взять.  
  
— Это то, во что верила женщина, давшая мне жизнь.  
  
Брови дикарки чуть вскинулись, а сама девушка начала рассказ — так, будто впервые за сотню или тысячу лет ей кто-то дал выговориться.  
  
— Мой отец был дворянином, обогатившимся благодаря ласке и любви своего сюзерена. Разбогател стремительно, и деньги испортили его. Он окрутил чарами женщину из странствующих чумных докторов — и пригласил её жить в свое поместье. Учится там, изобретать лекарства с его помощью и богатой… денежной помощью. Вначале ухаживал, задабривал, а когда её бдительность притупилась — приказал страже схватить и запереть в покоях с решеткой на окнах. Не давал уходить, пока не родилась я.  
  
Её пальцы касались обложки трепетно, аккуратно. То, что когда-то Нито приняла за неуверенность, оказалось осторожностью?  
  
— Это… этот дневник — единственное, что одна из моих кормилиц сохранили от неё. Она сбежала, как только набралась сил после родов.  
  
Нито как оглушили, и она со странностью осознала: эта история… была рассказана её устами. Девчонка понятия не имела, что в дневнике, пока не нашла её? Откуда она вообще узнала, что это за наречие, к кому с ним идти и кого просить о переводе?  
  
— Я платила многим людям после того, как меня изгнали с монастыря. — Продолжила пояснять весталка. — Деньгами, телом, лишь бы они разобрали, что здесь написано. Один из них разобрал совсем чуточку, сказал про… про ваш клан, Бвенса’мбди. И я нашла вашу стоянку к северу отсюда, но она была уже пуста. Прибилась к городу — и… и…  
  
Чужие ладони дрожали, и она отложила книгу, утирая пальцами скулы от влаги. Дикарке же почему-то от этого рассказа — почти что признания — не становилось противно. Анастасия не падала в её глазах, как падали остальные, когда начинали скулить о прошлом; она не теряла своей силы, чуть опуская плечи.  
  
Признаваясь: были уродцы, пользующиеся её доверием. Её отчаянием.  
  
А сейчас Анастасия доверилась ей, вдруг догадалась Нито. И, глядя на твердый переплет в чужих руках, догадалась о кое-чем еще:  
  
— Это послание, — в её голосе не было и тени сомнения, — в моем племени его составляли мудрые женщины и простые матери, уходя на войну и не зная, вернутся они или нет.  
  
Взгляд весталки был полон странной надежды, тоски, и дикарка продолжала свою мысль, спокойно подсев ближе:  
  
— Она не любила тебя, это явно. Ненавидела скорее всего, видя перед собой не младенца, а плод насилия и страданий. Но, — загорелый палец постучал по кожаной обложке томика, — от этого ты не переставала быть её дочерью, её кровью. Она оставила бумагу, чтобы наставить тебя. Чтобы ты прочла и поняла, кем была твоя мать и чем она жила.  
  
Анастасия опустила взгляд потерянно. Поглядела на дневник как-то до жути странно, точно лишь сейчас разглядев его в своих руках.  
  
— Я хотела найти её, — послышался её горький выдох, — узнать, что-  
  
— Что она по-прежнему не может взглянуть тебе в глаза? Что ей противно и страшно осознавать, что она обязана — как мать — тебя любить, но не может?  
  
Фырк Нито поразил её саму, но, пожав плечами, она спокойно заглянула в серость глаз Анастасии:  
  
— Брось. Ты не хочешь найти свою мать. Ты хочешь найти себя, хм? Но так это не делается. Твоя мать дала тебе жизнь и ушла; она отстрадала своё. Настало время тебе искать будущее, не прошлое.  
  
— Ты так считаешь?  
  
Фраза почти шепотом, глухим шепотом. Анастасия казалась до глубины души ошарашенной всем этим разговором; тронутой и сбитой с колеи.  
  
Впрочем, Нито верила: дурочка сделает правильный выбор.  
  
— Ты… звучишь, будто знала её.  
  
— Я — нет. Но мудрые женщины племени вполне могли, — пожав плечами, дикарка хмыкнула, выпрямляясь и отвернувшись, глядя куда-то в пустоту, — к племени часто приходили белокожие. Учились. И мы — учили.  
  
Анастасия опустила лицо, выдохнув себе под нос. Позже — улыбнулась, ласково сказав:  
  
— Не знаю почему ты это делаешь, Нито. Но спасибо.  
  
Искренне так, честно, и дикарку это то ли ошарашило, то ли обрадовало.  
  
— Не за что, малявка, — фыркнула она в ответ. Не ожидая, впрочем, последовавших слов:  
  
— Можно вопрос? — и лишь после кивка — робко и с опаской, — откуда… откуда у тебя этот шрам?  
  
Спина, догадалась Нито. И с комком у горла ухмыльнулась, махнув ладонью, будто бы для неё это ничего не значило:  
  
— О, ничего такого особенного. Влюбилась в городскую деваху по уши, когда клан был еще под Хагоссом, привела к своим. Сказала, что та будет моей женой. Спустя время охотник клана, Идзубу, попытался её зарезать за кражу — уже и не помню, чего — из шатра шаманки нашего племени.  
  
И хмык — спокойный, невозмутимый, лишь чуть-чуть — горький:  
  
— Я убила его. И дала возлюбленной сбежать в леса, задержав погоню. За это меня изгнали, но только потому, что мать была мез’хан, матерью и лидером клана. Так меня бы прибили, и имени бы даже не спросили.  
  
Это казалось правильным — открытость за открытость. Рубашка соскользнула с плеч, оголив спину, — обезображенную огромным шрамом, выжженным чуть ниже лопаток. Рубцами, точно делался не в один заход; кое-где едва не достигая позвоночника.  
  
— Изгой, — хмыкнула она, — одиночество, позор. Вот, что значит эта метка.  
  
— Значит, ты пришла сюда… покончить с собой?  
  
— Я пришла найти свое будущее, Ана, — пожала та плечами, и не заметив, как перешла на сокращение, — моя мать и твоя мать не хотят нас видеть; мы никто для них.  
  
— И… что же нам остается?  
  
— Лечь под деревце и сдохнуть, — хмыкнула она добродушно, накидывая рубаху обратно, — или зубами вгрызаться в собственное будущее. Раскрыть его, найти его — и жить вопреки всему.  
  
Этот разговор был странным, если честно. Нито никому прежде не рассказывала о своем прошлом, а о своей метке — тем более.  
  
Но день заменялся днем, неделя неделей.  
  
Они обе выбрали жизнь, что довольно забавно.  
  
В этом месте сложно в принципе делать выбор; есть только тонкая дорожка, ведущая ровной тропой в самое настоящее пекло, владение Куарра. Нито продолжала переводить дневник для весталки, и это стало эдакой традицией — после возвращения с самого дикого и ужасного подземелья, израненные и измученные, они так или иначе укладывались на узкой койке, переплетались ногами и слушали биение сердца друг друга. Собираясь не столько для этого, сколько во имя дневника, ложившегося в мозолистые пальцы Нито привычно, знакомо.  
  
Нито читала их уже не столько ради помощи, сколько во имя говора предков, языка своей семьи, по которому скучала до режущей боли под ребрами. Анастасия же слушала по причине простой, как медяк — потому что держалась за этот дневник как последнюю ниточку к наследию собственной крови. И пускай стала глядеть в будущее, думать что-то вне замысла «отыскать маму» — все равно тянулась к дневнику, как умирающий к любым вещам, что продлят ему жизнь.  
  
Это объединяло их в какой-то мере. Не давало сойти с ума в этой свистопляске смерти — как Джаффару, к примеру. Тот вскрыл себе кинжалом вены на привале, и череп на коленях выглядел как-то ужасно неправильно со свечкой, вгоревшей в саму кость.  
  
Но, пожалуй, он был исключением. Зачастую люди в подземелье умирали либо в лапах зверей, либо выживали — потому что находили, за кого стоит сражаться.  
  
Хотя бы тот же бесящий Нито до белого каления шут, прибивающийся каждый привал к боку разбойника, или мародерка с отродьем. Она стояла над ними, как истукан, как стражник — а тем и плевать будто, совсем дела нет.  
  
Без смеха не глянешь, никак кроме «грехом» не назовешь — но им нормально. Дисмас, разбойник, один из первых — накидывал на шута свою куртку, прижимая худощавого пацана к себе, а отродье однажды в одиночку разорвал троих сектантов, когда в темноте засады его девку оглушили смачным ударом по затылку. Рычал после глухо, и только мародерка решилась к нему подойти — коснулась звериных щек, пригладила, как волка. Тот и успокоился, обращаясь обратно.  
  
«Ты до чёртиков меня напугал», — ворчала она после в темноте, и Нито хмыкала с этого.  
  
Странно, неправильно, но им… нормально. Комфортно.  
  
Они сражались друг за друга, умереть готовы друг за друга — а в пещерах подземелий это дорогого стоило.  
  
И порой Нито глядела на девчушку, начавшую спать с ней в одной постели, а на привале остававшуюся рядом, если никто более не ранен. Весталка, юная весталка, для которой Нито в свое время пророчила скорую смерть. Весталка, пережившая многих сильных мужей, многих ловких мужей. Защищающаяся верой не как чем-то бесконечно могущественным — как та старуха, Агнес, оставшаяся раздутым трупом где-то в аппендиксе катакомб — а как кинжалом, мечом, щитом. Не безграничным, но сильным оружием.  
  
Которым можно защитить. Можно исцелить, а можно — убить.  
  
Но это мысли. Мыслям на пути к дикой твари, сирене, нет места, и дикарка медитировала в углу ото всех. Дурман курился вокруг неё, наполняя легкие, наполняя разум мятной свежестью; предки шептали её имя и её победы с гордостью, обретая единую, эфемерную плоть. Ладони их ложились ей на плечи; разминали их, поглаживая почти в ласке.  
  
«Мы хотим, чтобы ты сразила это существо, — шептали они семью и одним голосом одновременно, — но ты пока не знаешь, пока не видишь»  
  
Вначале Нито думала, что они играются. Не лгут, но дразнят её жажду крови, пытаясь подначить, потому что у Куарра хорошее настроение. Но после она, прорвав с тройкой солдат охрану из рыболюдей, вдруг ошалела от вони и склизкой грязи, в которой босые ноги тонули выше щиколотки. От щекочущего нервы звука хлюпов и переливов; от зрелища, вынуждающего корни волос седеть.  
  
Перед ними — группкой наемников, простых и не очень — была груда мяса, овитая чешуей, тускло блестящей в отсвете факела. Огромная рыбина с мешком под подбородком, отвратительная и грязная, приподнимающаяся на лоснящемся хвосте и свистяще-рычащая полными губами.  
  
Нито собиралась закричать, ринуться, не дать той прикоснуться к раковине своим ртом…  
  
Но голос нежный и одновременно резкий оглушил её, как окрик родной матери:  
  
«Истина часто оказывается жертвой предрассудков».  
  
Она услышала песню моллюска. И увидела вмиг не чудовище, но девушку с длинной чёрной косой и глазами-васильками, раскосыми и прекрасными. Вокруг растаяла пещера, обратилась грязь под ногами чистым, светлым песком, и дышать внезапно стало в разы-разы легче, спокойнее.  
  
Та подступала босыми ногами, глядела на Нито — изящная и одновременно невозможно печальная. Прижимала к груди руки, ободранные до костей путами; закрывала тело, увитое водорослями да испачканное в мокром песке.  
  
— Помоги мне, — шептала она, срываясь на писк, и подходящая дикарка выронила секиру, — помоги, прошу, умоляю.  
  
Нито чувствовала боль в спине, в руках. Осязала каким-то фоном, что сражается, но душой была не там. Душой была здесь, на пляже, где закатное солнце окрашивало тёмные пряди незнакомки в мёд, а глаза-васильки искрились печалью и тоской по чему-то, чего Нито не могла осознать.  
  
— Духи… говорили про тебя. — Выдохнула она задумчиво, чуть мотая головой. — Но зачем мне помогать монстру?  
  
— Истинный монстр мертв, но кровь его сидит на престоле! — Почти сорвался голос у девчушки, и на мгновение, сущую секунду, дикарка увидела чешую на её руках и влажных-влажных щеках:  
  
— Он предал меня. Совершил сделку без моего согласия; отдал монстрам, лишь бы получить драгоценных камней для своих дел. Немного золота, понимаешь? Золото за жизнь, за мою жизнь!  
  
В венах Нито загорелась ярость. Не к существу, рассказывавшему о произошедшем в древности; не к девушке, молящей её о милости, которую она не до конца могла осознать. И даже не к потомку, отославшему их на задание, пусть проклята будет его кровь.  
  
К мужчине, что так давно обманул надежды этой девы. Заперший её в камнях и рыхлой плоти; обрекший её в отвратном облике, напоминающем пародию на все живое едва ли меньше свиного короля… на гибель.  
  
Или?  
  
— Хватит! — наемник и крестоносец так и застыли в ужасе, а оккультист робко сделал шаг назад. Секира оказалась в руках, а одежды товарищей — потрепаны, оборваны. Атаковала, осознала Нито. Защищала существо, стоящее за спиной, сжимающееся в клубок и пыхтящее, будто стараясь уменьшиться достаточно, чтобы уместиться за спиной Нито.  
  
Бесполезное занятие, на самом деле. Но о многом говорившее.  
  
— Она вам не враг, — начала дикарка, осознающая, на какой бред это смахивало, — она пленница здесь. И мне…  
  
Слова завязли на языке. Отвратительные, горькие.  
  
— Мне нужна ваша помощь. Скоро сюда прибудут рыболюди — много, я не справлюсь. Мне нужно, чтобы вы держали вход в пещеру от их нападок пока я выполняю ритуал.  
  
— И режешь нам глотки?  
  
Как бы она ни ненавидела этого ублюдочного крестоносца, Рейнальда, сейчас его недоверие было оправдано.  
  
— Я хотела убить её не меньше чем вы, но все изменилось. Она показала… Дьявол. У нас нет времени на споры — гибель королевы вызовет подмогу из всех тоннелей, нас просто возьмут числом. Но если мы её освободим — она все равно погибнет, но при том еще и отпугнет засранцев назад, в норы. И мы выживем.  
  
Нито дышала тяжело, понимая, насколько же все-таки сложно ей даются переговоры:  
  
— Поверьте же мне, чума вас всех подери. Разве просила бы я вас, не будь причины?  
  
Они замешкались, явно обдумывая ударения на «просила» и «вас», но тут стало не до мыслей — оккультист внезапно захрипел, хватаясь за грудь, пронзенный копьем насквозь со спины. Наемник закричал что-то, кинулся к трещине-входу, где уже виднелись искореженные морды полурыбин — и Рейнальд, кинувший напоследок долгий и тяжелый взгляд, присоединился к нему.  
  
Согласие без слов?  
  
Пожалуй, Нито подойдет и такое.  
  
Она вдохнула обреченно, вытащив с сумки курильницы и разложив их вокруг огромного монстра полумесяцем, как бы обводя полный стан. C легким звоночком костей и шипением благовоний она принялась за ритуал, путь которого нашептывала сама Мез’зара, дух-мать, дух-лидер племени и всего живого на земле. Может, она прониклась жалостью к печальной девушке, обращенной в монстра; может, взаправду желала окончательного конца террора этих земель. Но голос Нито — глубокий, напевающий — звучал, наполовину растворенный голосом духа, а взгляд её засиял в тени влажных сводов.  
  
«Семь духов племени, семь покровителей, семь племен и семь костей древних существ, покорявших некогда все стороны света. Если не сейчас время для справедливости, то когда оно наступит?»  
  
Она протяжно пела, подгоняя пальцами дым курилок. Тот обтекал рыхлую плоть сирены, как прежде — пальцы дикарки; нырял будто меж чешуек, поднимал грязное и липкое над настоящей плотью, вынуждая тварь задушливо выть, хныкать, но не сопротивляться.  
  
«Узрите, — почти кричала Нито, разведя руки в сторону, позволяя дыму искриться и брать силу с её собственных, сияющих небесным цветом вен, — узрите договор, где не было согласия всех сторон. Узрите плоть невинной жертвы, что была осквернена».  
  
Дымок едва заметно засиял цветом морской волны, покрывая рыхлость, покрывая мясо. Нито дрожала, продолжая напевы; четки щелкали в тон мотиву, как звучала сталь за спиной, задушливые крики полурыб, падающих наземь в вечной свестопляске жизни и смерти.  
  
«Вы сказали мне, вы знали о ней, — зашептала Нито, и в очах её засиял бирюзой зрачок, — так помогите исправить ошибку, совершенную не мной. Пусть Куарра и супруг его Ц’васки войдут в Тьму и возьмут силу мёртвого предка; пусть великая гончая, Ог’цугу, пользуясь ею, лишит Проклятую оков плоти».  
  
Четки щелкали быстро-быстро, а острота кости распорола плоть ладони, окрашивая белизну в алый, кроваво-алый.  
  
«Пусть владыка морей Выдомин’с дарует Проклятой душе свободу, а легким — дыхание воздуха…»  
  
Нито дрожала в припадке, прижимая в последнем порыве острые кости и четки к груди; с носа струйкой потекла кровь, чернее мрака, но ритуал не остановить.  
  
Ни болью, ни стоном, ни воплем.  
  
«И пусть Мез’зара, мать всех матерей, — прозвучало почти шепотом, — освободит её от сделки, на которую она не соглашалась».  
  
Ветер оглушил выживших; прошелся по коридорам звоном тихих подвесок и яростным воем существ, что выше плоти, выше костей и смерти.  
  
Нито открыла глаза, едва не падая на землю. Обессиленная, истощенная — и чувствовавшая острый запах тухлой рыбы, едва не вынудивший её оставить на земле вчерашний ужин.  
  
Сзади не было шума сражений, и дикарка подняла взгляд — обнаружив посреди лепестков полуразложившейся плоти с алыми прожилками… фигуру бледной-бледной девушки, лишенной волос. Сосуды её просвечивались сквозь тонкую, как мыльный пузырь, кожу; руки с ногами были стройными, обескровленными. Она вся напоминала лилию, оборванную с пруда — бледные груди, бледный живот, кожа на котором казалась столь нежной, что нажми чуть сильнее — и она порвется, заливаясь белым соком.  
  
Не кровью. Крови в ней, может, и не осталось вовсе.  
  
— Свобода, — шепнула она воодушевленно и счастливо, раскинув руки в стороны. Туман с курилок будто поддерживал её, давал силы, но… не мог делать этого вечно.  
  
Пара секунд эйфории — все, что духи могли подарить несчастной, и по их прошествии сирена упала, точно кукла с обрезанными нитями. Грохнулась в липкую жидкость, наполнявшую лепестки мяса, дрожа и хватая воздух, как рыба. В секунду начав биться в припадке, раздирая ногтями бледную кожу горла, пытаясь… дышать.  
  
Глаза её — васильки из видений, и Нито с последних сил вошла в воняющую субстанцию, подхватывая ту на руки, отнимая бледные ладони от шеи. Прижимая тонкое тело к себе, не боясь запачкаться, и дева узнала её.  
  
— Ты, — зашептала она со свистом, на выдохе, будто уменьшаясь на глазах — трескались руки, трескались ноги. Умирала она, лишенная оков плоти, но глядела с искренним счастьем, — спасла. Спасла…  
  
Глаза её заливались бельмом, а пальцы — влажные и дрожащие — коснулись дикарковых щек.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Тихим шепотом, и затихла она печально, одиноко. Для остальных, для стоящих позади наемника и крестоносца — но Нито, поднявшая лицо, могла поклясться: духи сделали последний рывок, собрали обрывки дыма, протянув к несчастной свои руки. Сжали её душу, истерзанную годами мучений и страха — и преподнесли самой Мез’зара, снизошедшей до сегодняшнего ритуала.  
  
Тело освобожденной сирены осыпалось прахом, но Нито чувствовала со странным благоговением: мать матерей приняла душу несчастной. Обратила своей волей одной из звезд на небосклоне, что родится с сегодняшним закатом.  
  
Нарей’ней, шепнула мать всех духов её имя на ухо дикарки.  
  
«Освобожденная».  
  
Назад они шли молча. Оккультист погиб бесславно, но все остальные были живы и даже целы — коридоры были пусты, как сирена и обещала. Возможно, дело в феромонах или её крике, когда мясо начало спадать с девичьей плоти; может еще в чем, но обещание было сдержано.  
  
Защита за освобождение. Пустые коридоры за свободу от многолетнего рабства.  
  
Не такая уже и большая цена, как на вкус Нито.  
  
Назад они вернулись с победой; Рейнальд отправился в аббатство, наемник — в таверну. Нито же не тянуло ни молиться, ни нажраться. В морду наследнику дать хотелось, да разве тот виновен? Обиду пришлось проглотить, пойдя в казармы; раздевшись и обмывшись, завалившись после в постель.  
  
Анастасия нашлась к вечеру, юркнув холодной и тонкой тушкой под рваное одеяло. Прижималась к спине Нито, обнимая поперек талии.  
  
И, конечно, не вытерпела тишины.  
  
— Рей рассказал, что ты сделала, — спокойно и без упрека, хотя Нито ждала его, на самом деле. Какого-либо, будь то негуманность или, наоборот, излишняя терпимость, ведь сама же кричала в первых походах — слабым в жизни не место!  
  
А сейчас… а сейчас вот это.  
  
— И что? — Фырк Нито — почти роспись на собственной усталости и печали.  
  
— Это безумие, — искренне и куда-то в лопатки, — но я горжусь тобой. Правда.  
  
Нито не сдержалась и повернулась в цепком кольце рук, решив все же зыркнуть на девчонку, пришедшую к ней посреди ночи. И увидела Анастасию, глядящую на неё котёнком; глядящую в очередной леденящий душу раз своими серыми-серыми глазами, напоминающими мокрую гальку.  
  
Глазами, заставляющими сердце дикарки таять, точно дрянной воск.   
  
Нито паршиво на душе до крику, и она знала: это против правил. Она знала, что клялась больше никогда ни к кому не прибиваться, не желать. Ведь защита другого — это слабость; они предадут рано или поздно. Исчезнут, бросят, когда будешь нуждаться больше всего…  
  
Но Анастасия — она странная. Она приходила с закатом и ускользала с рассветом, будь то поход или отдых в городе. Приходила и сейчас, все зная, глядя не с презрением или страхом — как наемник или крестоносец, бывшие там, — но с пониманием, укладывая ладонь на острую скулу.  
  
— Ты не контролировала себя тогда, в начале, — спокойным и тихим голосом, ведя пальцами гладя по заплетенным в косы волосам. Ласково целуя в лоб, в переносицу, в губы — и Нито не знала, в какой момент перестала эту девчонку ненавидеть. В какой момент духи замолчали, когда копье Феш’фез пронзило их эссенции, воссоединив в одну, идеальную душу.  
  
И в какой момент Мез’зара их благословила, раз на душе так до чертиков хорошо.  
  
— Так думаешь? — фырк глухой, а Анастасия глядела — искренне и чисто.  
  
— Нет, — выдохом тихим, утыкаясь лбом в лоб, — я знаю, что контролируй ты себя хоть на йоту — мигом бы вырезала всех остальных.  
  
Нито рассмеялась. Обнимала её крепкими руками за тонкую талию; прижимала к себе как наивысшую ценность. Зная, что та не будет до самого рассвета отпускать её с расспросами; зная, что та соскучилась — как сокол за своим хозяином — и потому будет трепаться. Но Нито, как ни странно, вовсе не против чуть проветрить мозги; чуть отвлечься от самоненависти и горьких мыслей в стезе «скольких еще этот Предок обрек на печальную участь?»:  
  
— А как много, — прозвучало в полумраке, когда Нито почти уснула, — у вас духов? Я слышала многих от тебя как… ругательства, кажется.  
  
— Семь по семь, — выдала дикарка спокойно, пожав плечами и завалившись на спину, утянув весталку на себя, — семь духов нашего племени и у каждого другого. Каждый год мы собираемся у священного места, чтобы почтить их всех.  
  
— И кто конкретно у вас?  
  
— Мез’зара, мать матерей и наставница. Она единственная на все племена, но называется по-разному и в каждом племени имеет свой аспект — семь, как можно было догадаться, — начала та пояснять, чуть улыбаясь. — Еще есть Куарра, дух смерти. Ц’васки — его супруг и повелитель удачи, имеющий верную гончую Ог’цугу, чья сфера — судьбы. Пока Мез’зара спит или на великой охоте, за духами следит Феш’фез, покровительствующая влюбленным, беременным и возделывающим землю. Хьёртур — её олениха, следящая за охотниками и хозяйственным пламенем, а Выдомин’с — её сын, следящий за тем, дабы племя не хулило воды всех мировых источников.  
  
— И у каждого племени… другой аспект духов?  
  
— Не совсем.  
  
Их обсуждения заходили далеко за полночь, а когда они просыпались — начинали общаться вновь. Делились кто чего боится (Нито грома, а Ана — диких зверей); кто что любит есть (Нито мясо, а Ана — сладкое). Любились, как ворчала когда-то Агнес, жуя вишневую смолу; любились без чести и без меры, потому что осознавали — нет причины останавливаться, медлить.  
  
— Будь осторожней, — просила весталка робко, отправляя Нито в бой, и та хохотала, сгребая её в объятия. Целуя мокро в лоб, фыркая после и обещая:  
  
— Не буду. И принесу тебе голову этого уродца, повесишь над кроватью!  
  
Анастасия смеялась тихо в ответ, как ни странно. Улыбалась, глядя серыми-серыми глазами, и… И все же Нито не знала, в какой момент безвозвратно потерялась в них. Когда стала глядеть со странной нежностью на тонкие, бледные руки, обычно сложенные в молитвенном жесте. Когда успела продать душу Тёмным за поцелуи в бледную шею с родинкой под челюстью, касания мозолистыми пальцами тонких, напряженных грудей.  
  
Когда стоны вновь стали музыкой, но — уникальной?  
  
Нито не знала. Но на смешки остальных реагировала, в общем-то, никак.  
  
Ведь зачем? Это глупости.  
  
Глупости, на которые времени нет — жизнь ведь она… коротка.  
Нужно успеть так много всего.  
  
* * *  
  
Дикарка глядела в тусклое пламя, вовсе не смущаясь тяжести на обнаженном плече. Руины обволокли их маленький лагерь тишиной — опасной тишиной — и она прислушивалась, оставленная безликим сторожем.  
  
Её не волновала темнота, наступающая липким кошмаром и тенью, скользящая затхлостью и шепотком смерти из коридоров. На замолчавших мышей-крыс-пауков — и вовсе плевать, если честно.  
  
— Не бойся, Ана, — фыркнула дикарка девчонке, пригладила её по сгорбленной спине. Оставила секиру лежать рядом, коснулась пальцами чужой скулы, — я защищу тебя. Как всегда защищала.  
  
Ей без разницы, что арбалетчица вместе с собачником вздохнули, глядя на неё, много часов назад. Ушли в коридоры, повернули к городу, переговариваясь и даже не пытаясь утащить дикарку с собой. Хотя, по сути, правильно сделали: Анастасия здесь, её сердце здесь — куда Нито может подеваться?  
  
И плевать, что горло, отразившееся в пламени, увидевшее свет лишь на миг, было глубоко порвано, обескровлено. Я боюсь зверей, говорила Ана когда-то, сидя на продавленной кровати Нито, озорно запрокидывая голову и глядя дикарке в глаза. Доверительно и с хохотом, будто бы эти слова не имели никакого смысла.  
  
Сейчас же, после засады в угрюмой ночи… смысл обрело всё.  
  
— Я защищу тебя, — шептала дикарка, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. Дрожа, и влага, стекающая по её щекам, это не слёзы, нет. Разумеется нет. — Защищу, и мы вместе отправимся в путешествие, хочешь? К морю. Или в лес…  
  
Каждый должен найти пару, вспоминала она, продолжая гладить тихую весталку по спине. В этом великий смысл — сражаться друг за друга, умирать друг за друга.  
  
Потому что человек, не имеющий за что умереть, — он живет разве? Нет. Нет, это не жизнь.  
  
Кивнув сама себе, Нито прихватила девушку под колени, беря на руки; понесла её в сторону разложенного спальника, вовсе не боясь нагнетающей тишины. Ведь лицо Анастасии, лицо милой весталки — в темноте, крови почти не видно. Можно представить, что она спит. Просто задремала и проснется скоро, улыбаясь от поцелуя в губы.  
  
Проснется.  
  
Правда проснется.  
  
И все будет в порядке.  
  
— Не вставай, я укрою, — шептала она ласково, прикрывая той тело тонким покрывалом. По шею, чтобы согреть, не дать простудиться.  
  
Стены помнили голоса уходящих. Ворчащих — «чокнулась, дурочка» — и вертящих у виска пальцем, но Нито… Нито было на них плевать.  
  
У неё есть секира, чтобы убивать; любимая, чтобы защищать.  
  
Чего же еще желать дикарке, когда тьма уже рядом?


End file.
